Nightmare
by pikurosonai00
Summary: After a long day, Otto has a terrible nightmare about Mandarin! Is he strong enough in his dreams to avoid turning to the side of evil! Rated T because of death involved.


**Why do I keep making these Gibson/Otto related stories? CUZ THEY ARE SO ADORABLE! Here's another one.**

Nightmare

It was an extremely long day of training, especially for Otto. He was having some trouble concentrating. All he could think about that day was Mandarin. He remembered when Mandarin used to be their leader, always supervising Otto's inventions, giving him advice, helping the whole team fight against Skeleton King. Otto did a good job training until a poorly drawn cardboard Mandarin figure popped up in front of the green monkey's face. The simian examined it and began to recollect his past memories with the old leader.

"Otto! What are you waiting for? Attack it!" Nova shouted to the team's mechanic, but he didn't respond. He just stood there, missing the time when their former leader hadn't turned out bad. The cardboard dummy lunged forward and sent the green simian flying into the wall.

"I don't understand, Otto. Usually you're so focused. This has been going on all day." Nova looked at Otto with a concerned look. "Every time Mandarin pops up, you just… stand there."

"I'm sorry, Nova. It's just…"

"Maybe we've done enough training for the day Otto. It's getting late and you should be getting to bed. You're probably just tired." Otto followed his sister's advice, even though he didn't feel very tired at all.

When Otto got into bed, he thought for a good long time. _What was wrong with me today? I could easily destroy those other stuffed dummies and cardboard drawings, but every time Mandarin popped up, I couldn't attack him. He was once my brother, and best friend. He even once told me that I was his closest ally. I miss him, not the bad him, but the good Mandarin, our leader. _Otto slowly yawned. _Maybe Nova's right. We have been busy all week. I should just get some rest._

Otto gradually drifted off to sleep, but he began to have a terrible nightmare.

Otto found himself in a strange place of black nothingness. _Where am I?_ He glanced around, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Otto? Is that you?"

Otto turned around and saw… MANDARIN! But it wasn't the bad mandarin. It was the old and good mandarin! Otto quickly ran over to his old leader, very happy to see him, nearly crying tears of joy.

"You're back!" Otto shouted, giving Mandarin a big hug. "Yes, Otto." Mandarin chuckled, "I certainly am back, and I need your help." Just then, Otto felt Mandarin's body begin to change. His armor began to turn into… bone! Otto drew back and saw the evil Mandarin standing in front of him.

"What I need you to do… is join me. Come sit with me at Skeleton King's side! I want you, my closest ally, to help us win this war. Join us, Otto, and you can rule over Shuggazoom. You can get everything you ever wanted, and the people of this pathetic planet will obey your every command, worshiping you!"

"I'll never join the side of evil, Mandarin!" Otto furiously yelled.

"But, Otto! We were once good friends! I was your old leader, and you were my closest ally!" Mandarin tried to persuade the green monkey, but Otto stood his ground.

"That was a long time ago, Mandarin!" Otto shouted. "Now…I-I have no respect for you! All you want to do is make the people of Shuggazoom suffer, that's why I'm never going to join you and Skeleton King! The Hyperforce will kick your sorry butts, and you won't have anybody to sit by!"

Mandarin frowned with disappointment. "I thought you might say that, but to your disappointment, the Hyperforce is no more!" Otto froze for a second, first he felt like crying, but then he stood up straight and yelled in Mandarin's face. "YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING MANDARIN!"

"See for yourself, Otto." Mandarin smirked and threw three helmets on the floor. A black one, a yellow one, and a red one, all dented, scratched, and covered in ooze and blood. Otto examined the helmets and tears began running down his cheeks. Then he noticed something. There was one missing. A blue one. A BLUE HELMET! And there was nothing to prove that a certain young TEEN was dead either.

"You monster," Otto began, "Where are Chiro and Gibson?" Otto's expression was pure rage. Mandarin grinned from ear to ear. "So you DID notice, Otto. Well, I figured if this wasn't enough to persuade you, then maybe I should have one more thing to persuade you with. There they are." Mandarin pointed over to a clearing. A light was shining on a young boy, Chiro, and a blue monkey, Gibson. They were sitting with their heads drooped, stuck in a sticky puddle of black ooze. Otto ran over to them. "Gibson? Chiro? You two still alive?" Otto asked the two prisoners.

Gibson looked up, and Otto screamed. Gibson was alive, but his eyes had no white dots indicating where his pupils were. "Otto…s-save us." Gibson whispered, just loud enough for the green simian to hear. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM, MANDARIN?" Otto cried out, looking at the orange monkey in the Skeleton armor. "Why, I'm just taking their souls away, little by little. Enough for them to suffer." Mandarin held up a small bag, and then a stream of blue energy flowed from Chiro and Gibson's bodies, into the bag. "If you join me, Otto, then I will give them their souls back." Otto was just about ready to give in, when Chiro shouted over to him. "Don't do it, Otto! Even if we all die, someone has to protect Shuggazoom! Please stay on the side of good! PLEASE!" Otto looked into Chiro's eyes, which also had no pupils. Otto turned back over to the evil simian in front of him.

"Chiro's right! If I turn to your side, then nobody can protect Shuggazoom!" Otto told Mandarin. Mandarin scowled in dissatisfaction. "If that's your final choice, then I guess this means goodbye to your friends!" Mandarin roared. Chiro and Gibson lifted into the air; the blue energy from their bodies began to flow out into the bag quickly. Otto watched his teammates scream in agony. "RUN OTTO! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" The two shrieked, until their souls were completely drained from their bodies. The green simian watched his friends fall onto the floor. Forgetting their previous warning, he ran over to them, but they were nothing but lifeless empty shells now.

Otto sobbed and turned around and saw Mandarin. The evil monkey held the brown bag, inside was what was left of his friends. "You… you will pay for this, Mandarin!" Otto said, blinded by his own tears. "Do you still want to fight against the Skeleton King?" Mandarin asked, "Even though you have nothing left, you still want to fight against me, Otto? Without your brothers, you'll never defeat me! WE WILL EASILY WIN THIS WAR!" Otto pulled out his saws. "We'll see about that, Mandarin!"

The two monkeys began to fight. "WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto launched his saws at Mandarin, who easily caught them in his claws. "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Mandarin launched an attack at Otto, who dodged it and charged at Mandarin. He slashed Mandarin's chest, but the evil monkey grabbed Otto and threw him onto the ground. Otto tried to get back up but mandarin body-slammed the green monkey. Mandarin grabbed Otto's neck, and slowly chocked his victim. "You were once my closest ally, Otto! Such a shame that you should fall by my hand!" Otto gasped for breath like a fish out of water, but he couldn't breathe! He thought it was all over!

Suddenly, the brown bag began to glow and it opened up! Out of the bag came Chiro and Gibson. The two spirits surprised Mandarin, who let go of the green simian that nearly died. Gibson launched an attack at Mandarin, while Chiro grabbed Otto and began to run. Mandarin tried to stop them, but his attacks had no affect on the ghost like figures, and he ended up stunned by another attack from Gibson. "Otto!" Chiro shouted. "Wake up, Otto!" _But I am awake! _Otto thought to himself, _unless, this was all a dream, no! A NIGHTMARE! _

Otto woke up and saw Chiro shaking him awake, Gibson by his side. "Are you ok, Otto? Gibson thought he heard something coming from your room so we came to check on you. You were having a nightmare." Otto took a good long look at the two comrades in front of him, and then he leaped and grabbed them into a big hug; tears in his eyes. "Thank you…" Otto whispered. He still remembered his dream, thinking of them as his saviors. Gibson and Chiro looked at each other, and then at Otto. They had no idea what was going on, but Otto must have been very happy to see them.


End file.
